fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Wishmas/References
*Chester - a trash can *Elmer - a tuba *A.J. - a printer *Sanjay - cheese *Timmy - a shovel, clothes, and a bag of rock salt *Tootie - a chemistry set *Timmy - a sled *A.J - a super computer *Vicky - 1,000,000 wishes, only to have her mailbox explode, and all she got was a case of whiplash *Tootie - Timmy the Flying Pink Sea Horse *Sanjay - a friend for his elephant named Timmy, and for his elephant to have 40 friends each named Timmy *Mr. Turner - to be Nog-Man, and to have a sidekick, Nog-Dog *Chester - a flying pizza *This is the sequel to Christmas Every Day. *Tootie can be seen with her usual (Pre-Poof) "diva shape" glasses in this episode briefly. *Unlike in Christmas Everyday! where Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus had original concepts and design for that episode, this episode brought them back to the classical portrayals of them that is known around the world. *One of the presents a random kid in the background wished for was The Seemingly Harmless Plant from "Class Clown". *First appearance of Poof in a Fairly OddParents Christmas episode. It's also notable that Poof very rarely appears alongside his parents in this episode, and is strangely absent for most of it. *Trixie Tang appears briefly during the song "Not on the List"; she is the only character to appear in this special without unique winter clothing. *Mrs. Claus looks nothing like she does in Christmas Every Day. Instead of being skinny, she is really fat like how most sources describe her. It could be possible that Jorgen gave both her and her husband a permanent source of magic which in turn gave them the form that they are usually shown in other well known Christmas sources. If so then this would remove the necessary thing for fairies to transfer some of their magic to Santa so that he can do his Christmas run. Unless it doesn't have enough magic for regular Christmas magic standards that is. *Mr. Turner wears the same Winter outfit from Christmas Every Day!. *Santa Claus apparently knows when certain events are about to happen before they happen. *This episode premiered 221 years after Pennsylvania joined the United States. *During the song "Not on the List", a girl is wishing for her two front teeth similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas special where there's a fish girl wanting for the same thing. *The girl in the song wishing for her two front teeth is a reference to the song "All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth". *Grump is a parody of the Grinch from the Dr. Seuss book, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, which has adapted into the 1966 TV show and the 2000 movie from Universal Pictures. *'Chester': "May the cheese be with you!" This is a take on the famous line "May the force be with you" from Star Wars. *The talking horse is a reference to Mr. Ed who was also a horse who can talk. **Also, it could be a reference to Peter's horse from the Family Guy episode, Boys Do Cry. Plus, the horse was voiced by Gilbert Gottfried, which also voiced Dr. Bender in 3 episodes. *Nog-Man and Nog-Dog are a clearly parody of Superman and Krypto. *The Nog Mr. Turner was holding during the song Not on the List looks similar to the "Silk Eggnog". *When Mr. Turner said "Great Scott." It is a refernce to Doctor Emmett's Brown's catchphrase from Back to the Future * A.J. saying "Still creepy" every time his supercomputer talked. *People wishing for stuff named Timmy. *Vicky's House is located right next to the Turner's House in this episode, normally in the position that Dinkleberg's House would be. *A whole year passed in this episode, but no one got any older! (Note: This and most other chronological mix ups are explained by the episode "Timmy's Secret Wish".) *When Vicky pulls out her Wishmas card, the scenery is messed up to the point she could be seen abnormally larger than the Turner's house. *The episode incorrectly states that Elmer's unwanted gift was a tuba when it is actually a sousaphone, a completely different low brass instrument. Category:References Category:Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia